Love and Brother
by Akihiko Akirra
Summary: Hinata adalah siswa baru di Konoha Gakuen, Hinata adalah seorang anak yang pendiam. Walaupun baru beberapa bulan pindah bakatnya dalam bidang akademik sudah sangat luar biasa, bahkan para guru disanapun sangat kagum akan kepintaran Hinata. Tapi akibat kepintarannya ini siswa-siswi lain jadi iri pada Hinata, sehingga mereka selalu menyiksa Hinata.


Hinata is a new student at the Konoha Gakuen, he is now sitting in class XI AII. Hinata is a quiet boy and arguably Kuper (Less association). Though only a few months to go to class XI AII talent in the academic field has been quite remarkable, even the teachers even there, very impressed by the ingenuity Hinata. But as a result of this cleverness other students so jealous of Hinata, so they are always tormenting Hinata whether it, hit it, water it, or suppress it by having Hinata merjakan task his friends and sister class.

**_'LACK OF'_**

Noise from the table breakthrough success surprised everyone in class XI AII no exception Hinata as Victim breakthrough of the table, while Ino as penggebrak table was moved closer to Hinata while talking with a mocking tone dantersenyum ignorant.

"Hey nerds, we had a good job for you. You'll know what I mean work it?" Ino exclaimed

"..." Hinata did not answer, he was busy reading a thick textbook Physics is similar to that essay novel.

"Hey stupid, did you hear what my friend told me. You have to do homework we understand?" Ino continued known friend named Sakura.

"Why should I? Is not it the task of Iruka sensei punishment given to you for ditching 3 subjects in a row?" Hinata finally answered them with casual chatter.

"Aish ... how dare you say that to us, what do you want to die? Do not you know who we are, huh?" Sakura exclaimed as she danced furiously at Hinata Hinata uniform collar.

"You know what would terjadikan if you reject our command" Ino continued right ear side Hinatadengan word obvious once the threat.

"..." Hinata was silent with a slight nod indicating that he is willing to do their work.

"Good girl" said Ino on Hinata, throwing 5 right in front of the book that contains the tasks that must dikerjkan by Hinata.

Right after Hinata took to the 5 books they walked out of the classroom outside the classroom where there are three men named Naruto, Shikamaru and Kiba, who had been waiting for Ino and Sakura.

"Let's go" Ino exclaimed the man approaching at 3

"Yes" replied Naruto, he briefly glanced at Hinata who was after finish the book before throwing task Ino. Hinata person's conscious attention, turned to Naruto. Blue sapphire and white lavender converge views unimaginable, without realizing that Naruto was only fleeting glance at it now turned into a meaningful stare at Hinata as if lulled by Nagisa's white eyes, unknowingly Naruto smiled a little.

"Hoy..Naruto..Naruto.?" Kiba scolds who are aware of the direction of view of Ken.

"Eh? I ... yes, what is it? Go to the cafeteria? A ... let" replied Naruto stuttered as he walked ahead of the others. His friends the other just does not care mengedikan shoulder mark, but only Shikamaruyang feel awkward at Naruto attitude, but he still did not ignore what was bothering him.

**_Equal ... TONG ... equal ... night ..._**

Noise that evoke the spirit of the Konoha Gakuen students to get out of class, because it is a bell bell signal the end of the day subjects.

Noise began to be heard from the hallways that connect every classroom. Hinata care of books and wrote and put it into his bag, after completion memberaskan school supplies, he immediately went out of class XI AII it. He has not had time to get out of the gate suddenly.

**_Vegetable_**

Sounds dirty water splash success wet body Hinata make the students passing the time to see and laugh at Hinata who was bullied his friend. Hinata just shut him reluctant to reply or respond to his cruel deeds because Hinata is too busy to dry his face with a handkerchief that dibawannya.

Annoyed with Hinata behavior that only silent group of kids who had been doused with water instead dragged Hinata back to school.

**_PLAK_** "you're pathetic and smelly" sneered a woman named Yagura by slapping Hinata

"..." Hinata silent without any moans or groans in pain.

**_DUAK_** "basic strange woman, you're just garbage to school this favorite" taunted a man with a successful kick Hinata stomach makes Nagisa unsteady balance and eventually fall sat with pain due to kick the man.

"..." Again Hinata just silent silence, Hinata tried to hold ringisannya. Hinata looked up at the students that the perpetrators of torture still look cool with cold face it.

"Cih..sombong of you. What are you going to remain silent? Do not you have pride? Why are you silent? You glad we torment ?. basic Hehehe lowly woman, women ugly, shabby woman, women plebeian, arrogant woman. Capital scholarship Just competing "chirps a woman named Guren it.

Hinata tried to stand up despite the pain that was torturing her stomach it.

"Tch, you can still stand apparently" abused a man named Kabuto who kicked Hinata again until he fell fell back.

"You're dead" one shot again ready to drift, Nagisa closed his eyes

**_LACK OF_**

Sounds hard debaman kick Kabuto. Voice sounded loud in defense of one's hand.

"Aish, you have a man what not ?." Ask someone in front of Hinata on youth who are trying to kick Hinata. Hearing voices that aims defend it makes Hinata slowly opened his eyes, and he was surprised when he saw one of the most important members of the Kyubi that Shikamaru was standing in front of him to protect him. As a result of his arrival there the atmosphere becomes very quiet, no one dared to open the conversation.

"Hey..hey..hey. Why did you just shut up? Are you deaf." Shikamaru said melt silence there.

"I obviously eh..a..anu men. What is less clear appearance Shika-alike." Kabuto replied nervously timid offensive words Shikamaru and even make angry and beat him to a pulp.

"Oh. Then why tendanganmu not hurt ya? What's wrong? What you can not kick? What should I teach? And what woman disrupt it makes you feel great and powerful ?." Shikamaru asked repeatedly while giving emphasis on each pertnyaan.

"Forgive us. What we're sorry. We will not repeat it again." Cried a man named Yagura as a representative of the youth, they apologized bowing and ran away.

Shikamaruyang see them now gone, came over to Hinata who is still sitting and trying to stand up. Shikamaru held out his hand to help Hinata stood, but instead dismissed Hinata Shikamaru helping hand.

"I do not need your help, I can still own" Hinata said crossly at Shikamaru as he tried to get up from just smiled.

"Oh. It's you indeed arrogant child ?. Well yes but I'd guess perlakuanmu." Reply relaxed Shikamaru, Hinata does not care who is now looked at him sharply.

"If you know you should not say anything, if you feel sorry for me and want to help me you should let me. Because it would be much more helpful for me." Hinata cried relaxed, while cleaning his clothes were dirty and sloppy it.

"What is this? Not grateful to me because I want to help you, you even blame me." Reply Shikamaru already getting annoyed with Hinata words which he no gratitude terimakasih- it.

"Sudahku guess you helped me because you had other intentions, well sorry I do not have anything for me to give you." Hinata replied while walking melawati Shikamaru.

"Aarrrgghhhh. You do this, that's not what I mean? What you can not understand. I do not need stuff I'm just asking you to say thank you just -." Hinata Shikamaru clear on. Shikamaru began to feel the effects kick Kabuto before, he continued to hold his palms began to redden and throbbing pain. Hinata who heard the moans of Shikamaru at the end of his words turned to see who had flushed Sai hand, Hinata knew that Shikamaru being in pain. See it Nagisa went Shikamaru.

"Give me your hand." Hinta command at Sai.

"Eh? What do you mean ?." Shikamaru has not had time to ask what the words mean Hinata, Hinata now have attracted dihadapkannya Shikamarudan right hand towards Hinata.

"What was not felt? Actually, you're the one who PATHETIC it, you were only able to lie and fight so strong, you ask them **what you're this guy right?** Or something stupid like **tendanganmu Then why do not hurt ya ?.** But in fact you more PATHETIC and frustrating of them. " Hinata said at Shikamaru as he pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped it in the hands of the Shikamaruyang flushed.

"You attention at me huh?" Shikamaru teased at Hinata. But the temptation is not effective at Hinata. Hearing the words of Shikamaru, Hinata Shikamaru hand tightened ditelapak bandage. ". You have. It was sick to know." Upset Hinata Shikamaru on behavior.

"Already finished" said Hinata regardless Shikamaru's words earlier. Shikamaru who saw that Hinata has completed bandaged hands caressed the nape of his neck because the atmosphere began to feel awkward.

"Thank you-" they said simultaneously make both surprised not think because they will say the same thing.

"Eh?" Shikamaru issued a confused voice. Hinata prefers silence to his surprise it was. As a result of this silence on the ground began wafting out of the nest, adding awkward atmosphere in this place.

"Hem." Hinata opened a voice to melt the awkward atmosphere there.

"Thank you for the earlier" said Hinata Shikamaru as he walked past the now silent as surprised to hear words coming out of the mouth of Hinata.

"Eh?" it just comes out of the mouth of Shikamaru, never thought that Hinata would like to thank him. It is a rare occurrence, even very rare. As if awakening from her reverie Shikamarusegera reversed and shout "YOU TURN THE GOOD YA? THANK YOU FOR THIS." Hinata who heard it did not stop even Hinata being pretended not to hear, but faintly visible thin smile painted on his lips but a smile that must be covered by a cold face Hinata, Hinata only say one word, but even that can be heard by him alone "stupid" he snorted.

TBC

gommen if the story is not good and really OOC, Hiko apologize: '(. as Hiko just learning to write. :) to getting good story ni beg for reviewing it: p Arigatou. :)


End file.
